


Coffee and a Date

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Blind Date, Coffee Shops, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: Nat said he’d be here, so where was--ah, that’sgottabe him. Tony checked his phone again, rereading Natasha’s message for the fifth or sixth time. “His name is Steve. Big guy. Trust me, you’ll know him when you see him.”
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599133
Comments: 16
Kudos: 272
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Coffee and a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark Bingo Card #3089  
> Square Filled: A1 - Coffee Shop

Tony knew that he probably shouldn’t be here. Shouldn’t be entertaining this indulgence of a blind date at some little coffee shop during the middle of the day. 

His to do list seemed to double every moment he stepped away from his desk. Pepper had been hounding him all week about one contract or another needed to be read and signed before she could have it processed. There were new things to be imagined, developed, and turned into reality. Deadlines that couldn’t be missed and so on. 

But, if he was honest, that was  _ exactly _ why he was there anyway. Every once in a while even the owner of a global tech giant needed a break. And he  _ had _ actually read through that contract  _ and  _ signed it. Pepper would find it all neatly organized and ready for her when she inevitably came to hunt him down again. 

Plus, he was curious. Natasha had assured him that it would be worth his time and she didn’t often make claims like that.

Tony carefully adjusted his jacket that he’d thrown over the black Sex Pistols t-shirt and nudged his sunglasses to ensure they were sitting properly on his face and pushed through the glass door of a quaint little coffee shop several blocks from the tower. It was a nice place, he thought as he took a cursory look around. Cozy and comfortable without the stilted, cookie cutter feeling that a lot of the big chains tended to have. The menu was a large chalkboard with the options written out in pretty, but certainly not the most professionally styled, hand writing.

He approached the counter and a young woman smiled brightly and chirped eagerly in greeting, “Good afternoon! What can I get for you?”

Tony blinked in surprise at the enthusiasm and returned her smile with an easy one of his own, “You know what, surprise me. Just make it something strong.” 

The girl laughed softly in amusement but bobbed her head in a nod, “I can do that! Anything else for you today or just the coffee?”

“Just the coffee?” Tony gasped mock-dramatically. “Just the coffee she says. There’s no such thing as  _ just _ coffee.” Her laugh that time was much more genuine and Tony grinned. “Yeah, that’ll be it.”

“Got it,” she grinned and accepted his payment. “If you want to go ahead and grab a seat, I’ll bring it out when it’s ready.”

Tony nodded his understanding and turned to the seating area of the coffee shop, his eyes scanning curiously. Nat said he’d be here, so where was--ah, that’s  _ gotta _ be him. Tony checked his phone again, rereading Natasha’s message for the fifth or sixth time. “His name is Steve. Big guy. Trust me, you’ll know him when you see him.”

Tony forced down what he refused to acknowledge as nerves, and wound around the scattered tables and chairs to an occupied table in the back corner of the room. He let himself study the man as he approached. Holy Shoulders, was his first thought. Very, very broad shoulders that seemed to challenge the integrity of the deep blue button down he wore. Blonde hair, strong jaw. One large hand fiddling with his coffee mug while the other held his phone, not StarkTech Tony noted, his thumb typing away.

Tony had to give credit where credit was due, Natasha definitely knew his tastes.

“Steve, I’m guessing,” Tony said as he drew even with the table. The blonde’s head snapped up in surprise and Tony was greeted by bright blue eyes and a pale face that seemed to turn a delightful shade of pink almost immediately.

“I-uh-I mean, yeah,” the man stammered, his blush deepening before he cleared his throat and continued more steadily. Tony watched Steve’s eyes sweep down him before snapping back up to meet his own. “Yeah, that’s me. I’m assuming you’re Tony, then?”

“That’s me,” Tony grinned and winked as though the man was one of those obnoxious reporters and not a potential date. He winced slightly and shrugged. “Yeah, Tony Stark.”

Steve seemed to wince slightly, his eyes darting to the large windows at the front of the building and then back to Tony but rose to his feet, tucking his phone into the pocket of his dark grey slacks and politely extended his hand in greeting, “Steve Rogers.”

Tony took the brief opportunity to take in the full picture that was Steve Rogers. ‘Big guy’ was right. Tall, definitely a good head taller than Tony, broad shoulders and well-built. Tony curled his fingers into his palms to stem the sudden urge to reach out and touch. Natasha  _ definitely _ knew his tastes.

They settled into their respective seats on opposite sides of the table but silence hung awkwardly between them. Tony flashed a grateful smile at the girl who brought his coffee and took a curious sip. “Oh, that’s good,” he grinned across the table. “How’d you find this place?”

“I didn’t actually,” Steve admitted. “I didn’t know it existed until today. Tash just told me I had to be here and I know better than to argue with her when she’s got her mind set.”

“She didn’t tell you why?” Tony asked curiously.

Tony found himself reluctantly charmed by the low, almost shy laugh from the other man. Steve shrugged, “Tash has a way of getting people to do whatever it is she wants them to do. She told me it was a blind date of sorts and that I’d better be here.”

“The ‘or else’ left unspoken.” Tony finished.

Steve laughed again but nodded in agreement, “Sounds like you’re familiar with that particular character trait.”

“I might be,” Tony admitted with a quirk of his lips. He studied the man across from him for a moment. “So, tell me, what do you do, Steve Rogers?”

“Me? Oh, I-uh-I work in accounting?” Steve said and then winced at the fumbled answer.

“Accounting. That’s...interesting. The numbers and stuff,” Tony said inarticulately. 

“Nah,” Steve snorted bitterly. “Not really. I hate it, honestly, but the money’s decent enough, I guess. Could’ve sworn my degrees were in Marketing and Graphic Design, not Accounting but what do I know.”

At that, Tony caught the way the man’s eyes flicked back to the windows for what had to have been the dozenth time since Tony had sat down. “Okay, are you ready to bolt already? I didn’t think I was  _ that _ bad,” he frowned, trying his hardest not to jump to offensive conclusions. 

“No, no, that’s not...that’s not it at all,” Steve rushed to assure, eyes snapping back to Tony’s imploringly. Tony could hear a muttered “ _ Goddamnit, Tash”  _ as Steve winced and slumped back into his chair. “It’s not that, Tony, I swear it.”

“You sure? ‘Cause I’m getting the impression that you really don’t want to be here,” Tony stated observantly. “Which is cool, you know, if you don’t.”

“No,” Steve shook his head and sighed. “I just wish Tash had arranged this somewhere else. I swear she’s  _ trying _ to get me fired.”

“Fired?” Tony frowned in confusion. “Being at a coffee shop with me would get you fired? Why would an accountant get fired for having coffee with a friend?”

“When said friend is the accountant’s boss’s biggest rival?” Steve said miserably.

Tony’s brow furrowed in thought and then his expression twisted in distaste, “Ah, hell, you work for Hammer, don’t you?”

“Unfortunately,” Steve nodded, fingers spinning his coffee cup idly. “Believe me, I’m not any happier about it than you are.”

“Maybe she  _ is _ trying to get you fired,” Tony said with a shudder. “Any good friend would get their friends away from Justin Hammer. How’d you end up there anyway?”

“Seemed like it was going to be a good gig,” Steve shrugged. “Got an interview for marketing and a job offer the next day.”

“Marketing is a long way from accounting,” Tony pointed out.

“I’d noticed that, actually, believe it or not,” Steve smirked. “First day of orientation I was given my assignment in the accounting department and I’ve been there ever since. I’d like to say that it’s not  _ actually _ that bad or something like that but it really, really is.”

“Good ol’ bait and switch,” Tony grinacced. “Pretty sure that’s like, illegal though. You know that right?”

“Sure,” Steve shrugged. “The pay’s good enough though that it’d be stupid for me to raise hell about it. More than enough to tackle student loans and add new ones as I go without having to rely on ramen permanently.” Steve narrowed his eyes suddenly, “Please tell me Tash didn’t try slipping my resume.”

“Uh not that I know of?” Tony blinked. “If she did it’d have been handed off to Pepper anyway. She handles all of that boring paper stuff. As far as I know we’re strictly here on a coffee date.”

“Fair enough,” Steve sighed, relaxing back into his chair. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to turn this into some weird pity party.”

“It’s fine,” Tony assured. “I am perfectly in agreement with devoting ample time to complaining about all the ways in which Justin Hammer is a terrible human being.” He settled back into his own seat, pushing his sunglasses up to rest on top of his head. “So Natasha does this often? Send you out on blind dates with poor unsuspecting business men?”

Steve laughed and Tony mentally patted himself on the back for being responsible for it. “She’s been tryin’ to get me out for years now. Ever since I completed my degrees and got set up at Hammer. Before then, even,” he answered. “She started letting off for a while when none of the women she set me up with seemed to go anywhere. And then I made the mistake of coming out to her and she’s redoubled her efforts.”

“Why give in and go if you don’t like it?”

“I know that it’s Tash’s brand of care,” Steve shrugged and then smirked pointedly. “And she has been known to get it right every once in a while.” Uncharacteristically, Tony felt his face heat slightly at the blatant statement and the shy but appreciative appraisal that followed.

Conversation flowed easily between them after that. Steve quit watching the windows as closely, his eyes lingering longer and longer on Tony between each glance at the glass and Tony found himself captivated by the bright boyish grin and sharp sense of humor. Tony hadn’t been sure what to expect when Natasha had given him the bare minimum details about her friend and this blind date that he was supposed to attend. Pepper had backed up her insistence and Tony had no real recourse against the two of them. Suffice to say that he was pleasantly surprised.

That was until he heard the very familiar stride of heels clicking against the shop’s hard flooring and winced, gaze dropping to check his watch for the time. Yeah, he was in  _ trouble. _ To his surprise, however, Pepper strode past him and rounded the table to greet Steve. 

“Steve! It’s good to see you,” she greeted warmly. Steve grinned brightly getting to his feet to pull Pepper into a friendly hug and exchange affectionate kisses to cheeks.

“You too,” Steve said pleasantly. “Tash didn’t say anything about you dropping in?”

Pepper stared at him for a long moment, head cocked to the side and then she sighed softly, “Of  _ course _ she didn’t. I swear, Steve, I love that woman but those sneaky tendencies of hers…”

Steve snorted in amused disbelief, “Don’t try’n lie to me. You love those sneaky tendencies.”

“Okay, okay, hold on just a minute would you,” Tony finally demanded, glaring at the pair. Steve cocked his head in question and Tony sighed. “You two know each other?”

“Of course,” Steve answered slowly, brow furrowed in evident confusion. 

“How do you know Pepper Potts?” Tony asked, shaking his head to try to force the scene in front of him to make sense. “And how do you know Steve?” He asked his assistant-turned-CEO.

“Natasha,” they said at the same time.

“And, to be fair,” Steve said, staring at Pepper in sheepish surprise. “I didn’t know that I  _ did _ know Pepper Potts. Tash always calls you Virginia, didn’t figure it was my place to dig past that.” He frowned and groaned, his face pinkening again. “How have I known you for  _ five years _ and not managed to put that together? Tash’s right, I’m an idiot.”

“Sneaky tendencies,” Pepper said with a commiserating smirk. “I didn’t realize that the date she was setting Tony up on today was with you. I suppose I should have though. In hindsight, the conversations she had with Tony did describe you pretty accurately.”

“Or that she would set it up so close to my work?” Steve asked wryly, his eyes shooting back to the window nervously.

“I think we both know Natasha’s opinion on that by now, Steve,” Pepper chided. “You’ve been over at Hammer Industries for how long now?”

“Three years,” Steve answered.

“And she’s been trying to get you out of there for how long?” She pressed.

“Two years, eleven months and twenty-eight days?” Steve quipped sarcastically.

“Pep,” Tony interrupted again, unsure why the friendliness between Steve Rogers and his CEO left him feeling something oddly close to betrayal. “Did you need something?”

“Oh! Right,” Pepper smiled, shooting Steve a slightly apologetic look. “Tony, we still have to go over the review for the Maria Stark Foundation Scholarship program before the end of the week.” And then she shrugged, “And you weren’t answering your phone. When I asked, JARVIS told me that you were meeting with Steve and I had to come say hello. I haven’t been to his and Natasha’s place in a couple of weeks with all the focus on that merger.”

“It’s already read and signed,” Tony frowned. “I gave that to you last week.”

“That was for STEM funding not the Scholarship Program,” Pepper corrected. She glanced between the two men and then tilted her head in thought. “But you know what, I’ll leave it in your lab. Just make sure you look it over tomorrow sometime.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Steve interjected, eyeing his own watch with a grimace. “I’ve gotta get back anyway. I’m already late enough to earn another talking to from HR.”

Tony eyed him for a moment before turning back to Pepper, “Pep, mind giving us a minute?” He dug a bill from his wallet without bothering to look at the denomination and passed it over, “They’ve got great coffee here, you should grab some before we head back.”

Pepper smirked knowingly at him but accepted the money. She shifted her attention back to Steve for a moment, leaning down to press another friendly kiss to his cheek, “I’ll try to come by sometime this week. I think my schedule should be free.”

“Sounds good,” Steve smiled. “Let me know which day and I’ll make sure I’ve got what I need to cook.”

“Now, I’ve got to come by,” she grinned teasingly as she turned to make her way to the counter leaving Steve and Tony sitting in a silence that was only slightly less awkward than it had been just after introductions.

“So,” Tony said, drawing the word out for a beat.

Steve chuckled softly and bobbed his head, “Yeah.”

“How is it that you’re all nervous to be seen out with me but you’re apparently bff’s with SI’s CEO?” Tony asked curiously.

“For one, technically, I’m best friends with the CEO’s girlfriend,” Steve corrected with a small smile.

“Semantics,” Tony rolled his eyes, waving away the non-argument.

Steve just shrugged, “Virginia Potts doesn’t have a very public, long standing rivalry with Justin Hammer. Tony Stark does.”

That was fair. Tony quirked a smile and hesitated before pushing through with his thought, “Tomorrow night. You should let me take you out.”

“I should, should I?” Steve responded, brows arched high and teasing grin.

“Yes, you should,” Tony said, feeling more confident with the easy banter. “I can pick you up. Prepare yourself for the full Wine and Dine experience, Tony Stark style.”

Steve leaned forward over the table, forearms propped against the top, that little grin still lingering on his lips. “One condition,” he said lowly, tilting his head in challenge.

“What’s the condition?” Tony asked, narrowing his eyes curiously.

Suddenly the man looked distinctly nervous and that grin turned shy once again, “Whichever night Virginia ends up coming by, come with her. Let me cook for you,” Steve said. Despite his obvious attempts at sounding firm, it came out sounding more like a request.

“Sounds like we have ourselves a date,” Tony said by way of agreement.

“Lookin’ forward to it,” Steve murmured. There was a glint in those blue eyes that suggested that maybe Tony wasn’t the only one who was looking forward to the upcoming week. With a regretful sigh, Steve finished the last of his coffee and stood from his seat. “I really do have to get back though,” he frowned, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly. “But it was good to meet you.”

“You too,” Tony responded standing as well. He watched as Steve wavered, visibly hesitating uncertainly before he tipped forward to press soft lips against Tony’s cheekbone. His face was pink again when he pulled back and ducked his head, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

“See you tomorrow then,” he said with a small grin and Tony watched him call a thank you to the woman behind the counter as he maneuvered around the tables towards the door. 

“I’d say that went well,” Pepper commented, having apparently reappeared at his side during his distraction. 

“I’d say you might be right,” Tony agreed thoughtfully.


End file.
